


the new year is you

by musicalawakening



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, New Years Eve, hans gets jealous, takes place in America I’m lazy, they partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalawakening/pseuds/musicalawakening
Summary: once Hanschen was done getting ready, he looked into the mirror at his desk and narrowed his eyes. this could work. he hoped.—————or: hanschen hated parties but he liked ernst.





	the new year is you

Hanschen Rilow was not a type to go out and party. He’d much rather stay in and watch Queer Eye with his roommate, Georg Zirschnitz. Georg wasn’t a big fan, but he watched it only to make Hanschen happy. But when Georg told Hanschen that their friends, Ilse and Wendla were hosting a New Years Eve party and that his crush, Ernst Robel, would be there, he decided he had to go. 

Ernst Robel was a tall, messy brown haired boy. He was majoring in Visual and Performing Arts, while Hanschen was majoring in Theatre Arts Education. They had connecting friends, and they only talked a few times, but Hanschen was basically in love with him. The way the boy smiled, laughed a little too loudly, stuttered over the smallest things and fiddled. He liked it. He was smacked out of his daydream by Georg in front of his face snapping. 

“Alright, loverboy. Get out of this daze and help me pick out something to wear.” Georg narrowed his eyes, and he stood in front of Hanschen, who was sitting on his bed, and held out two shirts in front of him. One was a grey button up, and the other light blue. “Hm.. blue. Isn’t that Otto’s favorite color?” “Mhm. Thanks.” Georg nodded, then he put the light blue shirt down and grabbed jeans. Georg was trying to impress his crush, Otto, who showed pretty much no interest. But he kept trying. That was probably how Hanschen was gonna be. 

Hanschen stood up to pick out his own outfit. He settled with a yellow shirt with black stitching that says “be happy” and black ripped jeans. It was basic and simple, but he thought it brought out his eyes so he didn’t really care. He also decided on doc martens, just to add to the whole fit. When Georg went into the bathroom to change and get ready, Hanschen changed in the room. Once he was done, he went to the mirror at his desk and narrowed his eyes. It could work. He was hoping.

After about 30 minutes of the boys getting ready and bickering, they were finally out the door. They ran into Melchior and Moritz on their way to the party, holding hands and being cute. He kept his head down, slightly jealous since he wanted a relationship like that. When they got closer to the girls dorm, he heard the pounding of the music and laughs from inside. When Melchior opened the door to lead them in, he was pretty much immediately overwhelmed. Wendla and Ilse cams up to them and say hi, and when they got to him Wendla pecked his cheek and Ilse gently hit his bicep.

“Ernst is here. He’s in the kitchen right now, I think, but he’s here.” Wendla said into his ear, and he just nodded and walked over to a mirror to check how he looked. His blonde hair looked good, and his face was decent. He cared a lot about his looks and just thinking about going up to the most attractive person he knows and talking was making him uneasy. But he took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, where he saw Ernst leaning against the counter and sipping on a beer.

“Hi, Hanschen.” Ernst looked over at him and smiled, which made Hanschen’s heart flip over and over. He smiled back and grabbed a beer, then leaned on the counter next to him and took a sip from his own beer. “Do you like parties?” Hanschen asked, looking over at Ernst, who just shrugged. “They’re okay. You?” Ernst asked, not looking back. “Nah.” Hanschen shook his head, then goddamn Bobby Maler walked in the kitchen. Of course fucking Bobby Maler is here. 

“Whatcha doin’, boys?” Bobby asked, walking in front of them. “None of your business.” Hanschen snapped, then he heard Ernst take a deep sigh and walk away, Bobby following right after him. Hanschen hit his head against the cabinet behind him, then walked over to the wall by the living room to look around. Melchior and Moritz were on the couch snuggling together, Melchior smoking a blunt that he got from who knows where. Wendla and Ilse were dancing to the upbeat song he’s never heard of. He saw Georg eyeing Otto from across the room, but Otto was too busy occupied with talking to Anna. Martha and Thea were dancing by the speaker, Bobby and Ernst leaning up against a wall and talking, and Melitta and Greta clinking beer cans together. Goddamn college kids.

He decided to look back at Bobby and Ernst, and all he saw was Bobby running his hand along Ernst’s side with the other boy looking slightly uncomfortable. Damn it, what time was it? 10 P.M. 2 hours until midnight, then he could leave. He groaned and walked over to the couch, squeezing himself inbetween Moritz and the edge of the couch. “Hi, Hans. You doin’ okay?” Moritz asked, having to yell over the speaker. “Not really. Can I have?” Hanschen gestured to the blunt, and Melchior nodded and handed it to him. He took a hit, then handed it back with a soft cough. He wasn’t really a smoker, but when he did it was only if he was stressed or just upset about something. Right now he was both. 

Then, Moritz and Melchior started making out. Amazing, just what he needed. He huffed and stood up, then walked over to Georg, who was still watching Otto. “Georg, man, you need to chill. You know he’s bi, just give him some time.” Hanschen said, putting a hand on Georg’s shoulder. The boy just rolled his eyes, still watching him. “God, Hanschen. That’s so hard. Just look at him! How does he do it?!” Georg yelled, his hands waving in the air. “I wish I knew.” Hanschen sighed, then he felt someone grab his hand and he looked up with wide eyes, only to see Wendla.

“Come dance with me, Hansi! Ilse went to go save your boy.” Wendla giggled, then pulled him to the middle of the room. His beer was left by Georg, who just sighed and watched. The duo jumped and danced, both laughing and giggling. When the song was over, they both hugged before Ilse walked over. She gestured to the kitchen, then grabbed her girlfriends hand and started to dance. One hour until midnight. Hanschen walked over to the kitchen to see Ernst sitting on the counter and offering a small smile to Hanschen. He was so pretty.

“You okay?” Hanschen asked, sitting on the counter next to him. “Mmm. I’m okay.” Ernst shrugged, taking a sip from his beer and leaning his head on Hanschen’s shoulder. They sat like that for a while, before Ernst started speaking. “Bobby was telling me about how he hooked up with you once. Said it wasn’t worth it, and only because you were pretty. Then he tried getting with me, and just like.. ugh. Some boys are so gross.” Hanschen scoffed and nodded, then slightly pulled away so he could have eye contact with Ernst.

“I’m glad you didn’t. He literally just used me. I’m sorry.” Hanschen sighed, and Ernst just nodded and looked forward. “I’m tired of being played.” Well, if you dated me you wouldn’t get played. Hanschen wanted to say this, but he didn’t. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure everyone who isn’t in a happy relationship is.” Hanschen sighed, then he gestured for Ernst’s beer. Ernst nodded and handed it to him, and Hanschen took a sip before handing it back. “Hey guys, 10 minutes!” Ilse called to them, and both of them nodded and slid off the counter before walking to the living room. 

The music was low and everyone was either standing up or sitting down, but all watching the TV. Ernst stood next to Thea and Martha, and Hanschen just leaned against the wall watching Georg and Otto talk. Georg stuttered over his words, and Otto just laughed, and that made Georg blush further. He knew Georg was gonna be talking his ear off about this when they get back to the dorm. “Hey, Hans.” Moritz mumbled, walking next to him and leaning against the wall with him. “Where’s Melchior?” Hanschen asked, his eyebrows furrowing. “He’s outside getting air. He’s as high as a kite.” Hanschen laughed, but Moritz just rolled his eyes and hummed. “I’m gonna go check up on him.” “Please do.” 

Moritz walked away, and Hanschen was left with his thoughts once again. Tonight it’s basically just been short encounters, drinking beer and watching people make out, chug beer, smoke or dance. This is basically the reason why he hated parties. Ernst walked up to him and nudged his shoulder, his cheeks rosy. “Do you have any New Years revolutions?” Ernst asked, watching Hanschen carefully. Hanschen just shrugged, and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. “Not really. Do better in school.” Ernst laughed and nodded. “Me too.”

Then, the countdown for the new year started. Hanschen realized he wasn’t gonna have a New Years kiss again. Well, maybe.

10!  
9!  
8!  
7!  
6!  
5!  
4!  
3!  
2!  
1!

Hanschen took a deep breath and turned to the boy next to him, and put his hands on either side of his jawline before smashing their lips together. Ernst wrapped his arms around Hanschen’s neck, and they kissed for minutes as everyone around them partied. When they finally pulled away, both of their faces flushed, they both let out giggles.

Maybe parties weren’t so bad after all. And maybe Ernst did like him back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
